


Full Life Consequences

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: Ludger saves Julius from danger, or does he?Spoilers if you haven't reached the end of the game.





	

Ludger Kresnik who was Julius Kresniks brother was one day in his bedroom typing on a computer. He got an email from his brother that said that devergence catalysts and monsters were attacking his place and aksed him for help so he went.

Ludger Kresnik got his computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where he left his motorcycle and normal people close because he was in his pajamas. Ludger Kresnik got on his motorcycl and said “its time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences” so he had to go.

Ludger Kresnik ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there was no catalysts around because he ddint have weapon.

The contrysides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Ludger Kresniks quest to help his brother where he was. Ludger Kresnik looked around the countrysides and said “its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the enemys”.

Ludger Kresnik was late so he had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Ludger Kresnik went by the cops came and wanted to give him a ticket. Here Ludger Kresnik saw the first monster because the cop was a divergence catalyst.

“I cant give you my lisense officer” Ludger Kresnik said

“Why not?” said the Flynn Scifo back to Ludger Kresnik.

“Because you are diverjence catalyst” so Ludger Kresnik shot Flynn in the head and drove off thinking “my brother is in trouble there” and went faster.

Ludger Kresnik had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Julius needed him where he was. Ludger Kresnik looked at road signs and saw “Drellim” with someons writing under it saying “u shudnt come here” so Ludger Kresnik almost turned around but heard screaming like Julius so he went faster again.

Ludger Kresnik drove in and did another flip n jumped off his motorbike and the motor bike took out some diverjence catalsts infront of Ludger Kresnik. Ludger Kresnik smiled and walked fast. Ludger Kresnik then looked on the ground and found wepon so he pickd it up and fired fast at divergence catalysts in front of a house.

Ludger Kresnik said “Divurgens catalyst leave this place” and the diergence catalysts said “but this is our house” and Ludger Kresnik felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were diverge catalysts so he blew up the house and killed the divergence catlysts so they were at piece.

Then Ludger Kresnik herd another scream from his brother so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Drellim was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from catalyst.

When Ludger Kresnik got to where the screaming was started from he found his brother Julius Kresnik fightin the final bosss and Julius said “Ludger Kresnik! Over here!” so Ludger Kresnik went there to where Julius Kresnik was fighting. Ludger Kresnik fired his bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see.

Julius Kresnik said “its time to end this ones and for all!” and punched Bisley in the face and the final boss fell. Ludger Kresnik said “thanks i could help, bro” and Julius Kresnik said “you should come here earlier next time” and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Ludger Kresnik yelled “LOOK OUT BRO!” and pointed up to the top of the sky. Julius Kresnik looked up and said “NOO! Ludger Kresnik run out of here fast as you can!” and Ludger Kresnik walked real fast out.

Ludger Kresnik loked back and saw Julius get steppd on by the next boss and he was mad and angry.

“I’ll get you back evil boss!” Ludger Kresnik yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a parody of Half Life: Full Life Consequences by squirrelking my favorite fanfic of all time merry chrostmas bye
> 
> i actually wrote this two years ago but forgot so i'm posting it here


End file.
